


Shutout

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Guns, Prompt Fic, Quote Challenge, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney get into trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutout

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words' Weekend challenge, with the quote prompt of "The cathedral that is Yankee stadium belongs to a Chapel" from the movie _For Love of the Game_

"McKay!" John yelled as a handful of guns suddenly descended from the ceiling.

"Okay, that is very not good," Rodney whimpered as they locked on to his position at the console.

"Intruder alert!" an automated voice barked.

'I'd say that's an understatement at this point," John replied, unsnapping his holster. "Come on, Rodney!"

Rodney's fingers frantically flew across the keyboard. "I'm working on it! I'm working on it!"

"Well work a little faster!" John yelled.

"Yelling doesn't help!"

"Well what would help, Rodney?"

"Uh... I can't access their controls from here. There are at least half a dozen firewalls in the way, including one really nasty one." Rodney looked up at the guns and gulped. "I don’t know what to do."

"Well maybe I can think of something!" John said, trying to calm the panicky scientist down.

"Oh yes, Colonel, maybe you can just shoot them all out of the sky!" Rodney snarked, his voice rising in pitch slightly.

John considered the guns. They all appeared to be attached with a simple ball and socket arm extension, but he couldn't see any external wires. If he bull's-eyed the ball, there was a good chance he could both drop the gun and destroy its instruction pathway. He might be able to keep them from getting off a shot, if he was fast enough. "Actually…"

"No! No, no, no, no!" Rodney shouted. "You are not going all Wild Wild West on these things!"

John frowned at him. "Have you got a better idea?" he asked. He had already fired his 9 mil a couple of times getting them into the complex, but he should have just enough bullets left – as long as there were no more surprises.

Rodney looked startled. His eyes flashed back over the array of consoles that surrounded him. "… Noooooo," he drawled, as though desperately hoping that the answer would change in the middle of the word.

"Then I'm doing it." John declared, mentally ordering his shots. "When I say to, I want you to duck down under the consoles, you got it?"

Rodney stared at him.

John glared. "Got it, Mckay?!"

His shout seemed to break Rodney from his stupor. "Got it, got it."

"Okay." John rolled his shoulders. He knew his target order, and he had enough bullets if he didn't miss any. Piece of cake. "Okay," he repeated. "Ready?"

Rodney whimpered, but nodded.

"Alright, NOW!"

John pulled his sidearm as Rodney dove out of sight. The guns immediately reoriented on the scientist, but John was shooting before they could finish. One two three down and then he was ducking and rolling to the side. The first three he had hit cleanly, but they caused showers of sparks and smoke as the guns fell to the floor. Rodney screamed as one crashed into the console above him, but it didn't break through.

Then John was up again, half hidden behind the other console, and as the remaining guns tried to reorient onto the threat he took careful aim again. Four five six, right in the joint. McKay screamed again and John shoved it out of his mind.

The room was silent for a long moment, save for the occasional electronic crackle of live wires, and finally John cautiously peaked out from his hiding place. He didn't hear the whir of a gun reorienting, and no bullets whizzed past his head. Looking up, John saw all six arms hanging limply, severed cleanly through the ball joint.

"You okay, Rodney?" he asked.

"Well it’s a miracle I wasn't hit with any shrapnel from your antics!" Rodney sputtered, crawling out of his hiding place. "As it is I've probably got…"

John tuned him out as usual and glanced around the room. It was pretty impressive, if he did say so himself. "And _the cathedral that is Yankee stadium belongs to a Chapel._ " He murmured.

"What?" Rodney asked, halting his litany of potential injuries.

John shook himself. "You haven't seen _For Love of the Game_?"

"What is that, a sports movie?" Rodney asked, clueless.

John grinned. "Okay, I am getting that on the next Daedalus shipment."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. Can we go home now?"

"You can't get anything else out of these computers?" John checked.

"Not now that you've Rambo'ed them to death!" Rodney said shrilly, gingerly picking his way through the debris.

"You're welcome." John replied with a grin. "Let's go."


End file.
